All That Matters
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Finnick knows that he's asking an impossible thing of his old friend. But he has to keep Annie safe, whatever the cost.:: for Carmen


_For Carmen via GGE_

 _Word Count: 939_

* * *

When they hear the news, Annie sobs. She's already so delicate, and Finnick is afraid that the announcement of the Quarter Quell alone might break her completely.

His heart stops for a moment. He wishes he could say that he is not afraid, but he is. Not for himself. His life means so little in the grand scheme of things. But Annie, his precious Annie. The terror in her eyes, the way she clings to him like a child clings to their security blanket. He cannot stand the thought of her having to return to the Arena.

"Everything is going to be okay," he says, and he wishes his words wouldn't sound so hollow. He wishes that he could be the brave boy without a care again. But those days are long gone. He has to be strong for her. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Annie buries her face in his chest. Hands trembling, Finnick strokes her hair. He presses a kiss to the top of her forehead. He doesn't know how he's going to do it, but he knows that he has no choice.

…

Mags doesn't look surprised when Finnick shows up at her door. She smiles a toothless smile, taking him by the hand and leading him inside.

"You already know why I'm here. You always were clever," Finnick says.

Mags nods, smiling up at him. Finnick swallows dryly. It seems selfish. After everything Mags has done for him, after all the training she's offered him, he's asking her to possibly trade her own life for Annie.

Mags mumbles little fragmented strings of words. Finnick doesn't catch all of them, but he understands enough. Mags is eighty. She's lived longer than most tributes could ever dream of. Annie is young, and though she broken, she has the chance for a long life.

Finnick wipes a tear from his eye. "Don't worry, Mags. I'll get out of there, and I'll march right up to the Capitol, and I'll rip out Snow's heart myself. Or, at least, I'll hold him down while Katniss does it."

Mags reaches up, patting Finnick's arm, another stream of babble falling from her lips.

"Well, if you ask me, my anger is rather justified, don't you think? We are people! We aren't their little toys! They can't just play with us," he says darkly.

Once, his words weren't quite true. Once, they all accepted that the Hunger Games were inevitable, that some of them might not live to see adulthood. He's watched friends die, watched them be forced to murder, and he's always accepted that it was just a fact of life.

No more.

Katniss and Peeta, whether knowingly or not, have shown the world that there's another way, that they don't have to play by the Capitol's rules.

Finnick leans down, pulling Mags into a hug and lifting her off her feet. "Thank you, Mags. You've done so much for me. I could never repay you."

"Be happy," she says, and it's the clearest sentence he's heard her speak in a long time.

Finnick nods, returning her to the floor. "I will. For you."

…

Annie laughs as Finnick emerges from the water, splashing about. She smiles, and he's reminded of just how innocent she is. He swims to where she sits on the dock, resting his head in her lap.

"I've done it. You're going to be safe, Annie," he whispers.

Annie covers her mouth, eyes wide. She lets out a little squeal, and Finnick can't decide if it's out of excitement or panic. Probably the latter.

"It's okay. It's okay," he says, and she drops her hands, playing frantically with his hair. "I told you would protect you, Annie. I meant it. I'm not losing you."

He climbs onto the dock, dripping off. His hand slips into hers, and he lifts it, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

He wishes that she could look happier, but he knows that she's still haunted by her time in the Arena. It must be hell to think that someone is willing to sacrifice their life for her.

"I love you, Annie. I'm keeping you safe."

She leans in, pressing a kiss to his cheek, and he pretends not to notice the tears that fall onto his skin.

…

"Ladies first!" the Capitol official calls in that cheerful voice that says that she has nothing to lose, regardless of outcome.

She drops her hand into the bowl, pulling out the slip of paper. A smile tugs at her perfectly painted lips. "Annie Cresta! Where are you, Annie?"

Finnick watches, his heart sinking as someone catches Annie as she falls, her sobs deafening even from a distance. But then Mags is there. She offers Annie a sympathetic smile before staggering forward.

Finnick nods. He wants to cry with relief and fear for his beloved mentor, but now is not the time.

"Well! Quite an unexpected volunteer," the official chimes in with a giggle. "Onto the lucky man, then!"

Again, her hand drops, but Finnick hardly cares about her. He watches Annie as she slowly regains her senses.

He may never see her again. He takes the moment to truly appreciate her. It could be his last look, after all.

"Finnick Odair!"

He steps forward, head held high. He's done it. He's protected her, just as promised. If he dies, at least dies with the knowledge that Annie will be safe.

Mags takes his hand as he joins her on the platform. He offers her a forced smile, trying to ignore the guilt that gnaws at his gut.

Annie is safe. That's all that should matter.


End file.
